


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by Mars_hylian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Dialogue, Fluff, Improvised surgery, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot, Romance, Taking care of a beloved person, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_hylian/pseuds/Mars_hylian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gangs are made of business, weapons, control thirst and strict conduct. Love, however, is a bit difficult to fit in the equation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> A piece of dialogue I'm reposting.

It was hot outside. I was resting feeling dead on his bed. _His bed_. Why was I in there? Why did my shoulder hurt so much? I passed my fingers over the fabric and found it wet and sticky. I looked up at my hand. Red painted it as the roses on the garden. Ah, right. I had been shot. Who…?

“Hatori!” He said, bouncing into the room with a surgery kit in his hands. Thanks God he’s a doctor.

“I’m fine, Suga,” I said, throwing a hand in the air. I sat over the futon, making my best for not smearing the immaculate white of the covers with blood. “You’ve always been too dramatic.” He helped me take my shirt off.

“Dramatic?! You were shot! How can I not be dramatic!” He replied, pushing my chest softly, so I had to lay down again.

“Well, if that happened was because of you.”

“Oh, now you blame me for your own stupidity? I didn’t force you to jump that wall and fall over the guard.”

“It was all your fault, I’ve said.”

“Shut up,” he ordered me, as he started removing the bullet whit less care of what I expected.

I could feel the forceps digging on the insides of my muscle. The cold metal against the still warm bullet. He suddenly made a quick movement, extracting it from my shoulder as my hand clenched in a strong fist. Suga cured it silently —probably enjoying my suffering expression as the alcohol burned my flesh. The bastard— and put a bandaging around, tightening it too much.

“Ow! Be careful!” I complained.

 “See? It’s the third shot this year already, and it’s only July. I told you to be careful at that work of yours.”

“But this one was accident—.”

“Hatori! The day you get shot and die I won’t be there. I won’t be on your damn funeral and I won’t fucking cry for you!”

“Suga, we both know you’re gonna do all those things.”

He sighed.

“So is that all? You won’t care if I die of sadness just because you like to be in that horrid gang?”

“I never said such a thing.”

“Oh, really? What about that time whe—”

I grabbed the flaps of his shirt with one hand and made him bent down, crashing his mouth to mine. He responded quickly to the kiss. His lips were so soft and his tongue so hot I felt I could melt right there. He bit my lower lip, causing electricity to run all the way down my spine. I rounded his waist and couldn’t help but whine at the effort on my injured shoulder.

“Stop. You should rest,” he whispered on my mouth.

“No.”

He parted off and took some steps away from me.

“No? I can force you. But I guess I’ll need to apply some injections.” He said with that dark smile he only used on me.

“Miserable… Fine.” I rested my head back on the pillow and he covered me with the sheets.

“I’m not five anymore, you know?”

“You’re on your twenties and still act like a child sometimes. C’mon, don’t look at me like that. I always do the best for you.” He planted a kiss on my forehead.

“Don’t act like my mother.”

He snorted lightly.  “Now, have some sleep.”

Before he could go I took him from the sleeve with my good arm. “Sugawara,” I whispered.

Reading my mind, he gave me one last kiss before going away.

He stopped beside the door. “You’re gonna kill me one of these days,” he commented .

“Just of love.”

“I’m afraid so…”


End file.
